guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pogahn Passage (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Objectives Rescue Kormir from Gandara. * Escort Margrid to the Gandaran treasure vault to retrieve the Diadem of Lady Glaive. * Free Kormir from the Kournan prisoners. * *BONUS* Complete optional objectives * ADDED Optional: Obtain the prison code for entry into the prison. * ADDED Optional: Escort the Sunspear prisoners to the prison. * ADDED Optional: The demon is out of control! You can either help the guards or stand aside and let them fight on their own. * ADDED Optional: Take over gate duty for some guards Rewards Primary You start out in a Kournan Guard Disguise. The "U" map shows mission flags which are the locations of mission or optional objectives. Once you rescue Kormir, a timer will start. You then have 15 minutes to fight your way to the dock at the Southwest of the fortress. Bonus # The Prison code can be found at the entrance of the fortress by taking to the guard there. # The Demon is up some stairs near the front center. # The Sunspear Prisoners are just inside to the left of the entrance. # Talk to Guard Linko in the south-southeast corner of the fortress. Do this before going into the prison! Creatures Allies * 16 Shahai the Cunning * 20 Kormir (non-combatant) * 20 Sunspear Prisoner * 20 Sunspear Prisoner * 20 Sunspear Prisoner Monsters * 16, 20 Kournan Guard * 22 Kournan Elite Guard * 24 Kournan Overseer * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 22 Kournan Elite Scribe * 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx * 22 Kournan Elite Spear * 20 Kournan Zealout * 22 Kournan Zealot Bosses * 24 Executioner Vekil : Magehunter Strike * 24 Colonel Kajo:Cautery Signet * 24 Captain Nebo:Master of Magic * 24 Lieutenant Nali : Enchanter's Conundrum Follow-up At the end of this mission, the team will be in Moddok Crevice. Notes * You almost absolutely need a human monk to keep the two NPCs, especially Shahai, alive. At the final battle before boarding your boat there is an elementalist boss that will wreak havoc on the NPCs, as well as your party. Have an interrupter neutralize him while the rest of the party kills the priest. Once the priest is dead go for the elementalist, then dispatch the rest of the enemies. * An alternative to a human monk, is use 3 hero/henchmen monks. There was no problem with damage or healing with a group consisting of 2 healing and 1 protection Hero monk (2 live players as tanks). If soloing you can achieve the same result having 1 hero healing 1 hero protection, and taking a henchman monk. * Using Vital Blessing on Shahai reduces the likelyhood that she will be singled out as a priority target by the AI. * Another alternative is to keep clear of the enemy while sending your henchmen in with the button under the minimap, the NPCs that need protecting will stay with you, keeping them safe. * It is a good idea to give the incorrect password (Blue Harvest) to the guard. Doing so will turn him hostile, and spawn a group of men to his position. Killing them before the timer starts saves a good deal of time later. * If using heroes/henchmen, it is a good idea to send them ahead of the party to kill some of the enemies, which reduces the likelihood of Shahai or Kormir dying. * The picture shows the mission completion summary before a recent update. As of 11/3/06 the end mission summary shows that there are only 4 bonus quests that need to be completed. Trivia * There are a few references to Star Wars, during this mission: :If you take Zhed, the Elementalist Centaur Hero, the Heroes reenact a funny dialogue from Star Wars: A New Hope. :One of the options the Prison Guard gives you for the prison code is "Blue Harvest", which was the production code for Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. category:Nightfall missions category:Kourna